Infatuation
by Euphoria Mustang
Summary: It all started with a crush…but did he realize that his intense infatuation would soon turn into an uncontrollable obsession? EdxRoy one-sided… MaesxRoy…hinted Roy x Ed parental
1. Chapter 1

**Infatuation**

**Summary: **It all started with a crush…but did he realize that his intense infatuation would soon turn into an uncontrollable obsession? Roy x Ed one-sided…Roy x Maes…hinted Roy x Ed parental

**Disclaimer:** -sighs- Why bother? I never actually did own FMA. If I did, then God save it's characters! XD

**AN:** My first EdxRoy fic! Yay!! i finally wrote it! I hope you guys will find it interesting!

**Notes and references**: Hughes is married. But his wife and daughter are not brought into picture.

Hey c'mon! You know I love HughesxRoy So it is obvious that I'll include both of them!

"Blah"-talking _'blah'_-thinking **"blah"-**shouting

Beta'd by: Killing Lies.

Thank you!

* * *

The rain poured down hard, creating a blanket around the town, giving it a mystifying effect. Enough to make a certain rain-loving state alchemist stay put inside the Head Quarters. He merely sat in front of the nicely polished mahoganydesk on the soft white couch.His hands resting on his knees and eyes fixed on the hard wood floor.

Not like he wanted to be inside, but he had to be! It was a compulsion. Yes, the rain was a factor. Apart from that, it was also the day when Ed had to submit his reports. It wasn't one of his favorite tasks. Especially when he knew that there would be a sure downpour of sarcasms from his superior.

Moreover, another factor caused Ed to stay and absorbe the comments passed by his superior.

His superior: Colonel Roy Mustang. He was one of the many- and most probably the main reason- which forced Ed to come back to this very office; to the colonel at the slightest of excuses.

_'Colonel,' ____Ed thought as he stared at the beautiful being sitting right in front of him._

His lazy eyes shifted from their initial position to the colonel, examining every minute detail which made up thesaid man. The way his silky raven bangs covered his dark, well defined onyx eyes when he looked down, the way how his lips curled up to make that beautifulsmirk. Oh! They were all very intriguing!

"Hm; I'm impressed Ed. This report is very interesting- not perfect, but interesting."

Ed's heart began to throb as he heard those words escaping from Roy's lips. Lips as soft as a feather and lush as fresh, red cherries. Just look at them, waiting to be coaxed with passion! They are all but so…

"Perfect…" Ed hadn't realized that he said that last word aloud. Before he could take it back, it was already too late.

Roy reacted by lifting his head to face Ed, a surprised look crossing his face.

"Did you just say something?" As expected, Roy was a bit surprised.

"Huh? Oh- no; I didn't say anything!"This made Ed come back to Earth; he was out of it for a moment and this happened—although he did manage to handle the awkward situation to his favor**.**

"Whatever you say… Yes; about the report. I'd say nice job; I will definitely send an investigating team to search for any signs of suspicions. In the mean time…"

Ed turned his attention to Roy's soft white hands. He saw how the other placed his fingers delicately around the dolphin shaped paperweight. His long slender fingers rotated the glass object as he spoke. Round and round the object went with Roy's fingers gently guiding it. Then those fingers traveled up to top of the spinning thing and then he took it in his hands. He delicately traced the fragile outline of the paperweight with the other index finger.

"…so I hope that John Schleitzwig won't be a big trouble for you. And after that's well taken care of, you'll be required to …"

Ed continued to stare at Roy's hands which now put the paperweight back to its properplace on the table. His right index rested on the dolphin's nose and felt its smooth and polished surface. While his other hand traveled right up to his cheeks and supported the latter. His cheeks…

'_Soft! They look so soft! How does he do it? Damn him! Why is he so god damn beautiful? His lips…they are so rich…so lustful! So…So playful…as if waiting to be kissed!'_

"Fullmetal; hey! Fullmetal; Hell-o! Earth to Ed; you there?"

Ed was snapped away from his thoughts by Roy's voice addressing his name." This time he was really caught off guard. He was so deeply engrossed in his musings, that he didn't even realize that Roy was looking right at him!

"Hey! Are you alright? You've been spacing out more than usual today!"

"Huh-oh! Er...yeah; I'm fine!"

"Are You sure? I mean you look dead tired!"

"Well, yeah, I am. Just try sitting in the train for four hours! If that isn't tiring, then what is?" Ed tried to hide his thoughts by his usual tantrums.By the look of things, it was working!

"So what do you want me to do? Cuddle you everywhere you go?"

"Feh- I'd rather sleep with _you_!"

It took quite a few seconds for Ed to register what he had just said. When he did, it was already too late! Roy's eyes, which were for the moment closed, immediately snapped open after hearing what Ed had said in reply. As expected, he was very, _very_ surprised. He looked straight towards Ed and asked, "W-what did you just say?"

"Umm…I-I said that I'd rather err…sleep in the gutters than with you, you bastard!"

"I thought so. Anyways," Ed's eyes trailed along Roy as he saw the Colonel rising from his chair and walking towards him. His heartbeat greatly increased as Roy gently placed a hand on Ed's head.

"Go get some rest; it's been a long day for both you and your brother. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? If there's anything …"

Ed barely heard what the other was saying. His heart began to pound harder and harder as he could feel Roy's soft hands patting his head. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer with a colour which was a product of pink and fuming red. This was what he had wished for! A touch! A touch from the one on whom he had an intense crush on! The man whom he dreamt of every single night and day!

'_Roy'_, Ed thought, letting out a sigh which was barely audible.

He had longed for this touch for what felt likecenturies. Now he had got it.

Yes, Ed was going to have a magnificent night!

\()/

"Aww…Brother! Can't it wait till tomorrow_?_"

"No Al! I have to get it! The alarm clock's busted and the pocket watch is the only thing which runs properly!"

"Yes, but it's getting pretty late! Besides, the Colonel probably has gone home by now!"

"Don't worry Al; I'm sure the Colonel's in his office. Don't worry; I'll be back soon. You stay here, okay?"

"Alright brother . . . "

Ed made his way through the dark corridors to his destination. As he was only ten steps away from the chamber, he saw that the lights were still on!

'_Could it be? Could it be that he's still in there?'_Ed rejoiced at the very thought of it! To him, nothing would be more perfect than spending some time with the Colone - alone!

'_Maybe…maybe I can finally tell him! Tell him how I feel!' _

He increased his speed till he was standing right in front of the door. But something along the way made him stop, though. Noises; there were noises coming from inside!

'_So, is he not alone?_' Ed wondered.

Out of his own curiosity, Ed decided to take a quick look through the partly opened door.

There, inside his office, the afore mentioned man was too busy. He was busy being kissed by his best friend and lover Maes Hughes. He had leaned against the desk as Maes' trail of warm, passionate kisses flowed into his mouth. Pants and moans filled the atmosphere as Roy felt the pleasure of those kisses, his eyes closed and hands vigorously brushing the other's back.

It was like heaven for both of them.

They were relishing this moment so much that it didn't even bother them that someone might come and see them and that's exactly what had happened! Ed's eyes widened as he saw the two men make out. He was rudely shocked. He slowly stepped back from the door as a tornado of emotions swept across his mind. He shouldn't have seen that! He shouldn't have gone there at all!

_'__Why; why did I come? Darn it—why didn't I listen to Al? At least I wouldn't have seen this!'_

His visions turned blurry. He felt so much pain in his chest! It was as if…as if someone wrenched his heart with great force. He couldn't stay there any longer. Neither did he wish to. All he wanted now was to get away from the office as fast as possible. No; he couldn't go back to his dorm like this . . . He just wanted to be alone**.**

* * *

So that's ch-1! More will be coming soon! :D

Hmm...should I give you guys a sneakpeak of the next chapter? Well okay!

In ch-2, a certain colonel's going to be...ahem...sexually harassed! O.O

Lastly, pleeease do review! They make the plot bunnies all the more active you know!

So, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm finally back! So sorry for the long, darn delay! School has started and it is really tough to do your hometask and finish the fic which you have started. I may be a bit late in uploading the next chapters but I'll try my hardest to upload them as fast as possible! Again, thank you Killing Lies for all that you've suggested.

**"blah"-**shouting

"blah"-speaking

'_blah'_-thoughts

_blah_-emphasis upon a certain thing

oOo

**Chapter 2**

"See you later then." Roy said as he closed his office door. He walked through the dark corridors, his mind re-projecting every reel of the moment he had shared with Hughes.

His Hughes. The man who was responsible for bringing Roy back to the world of sanity. There was something in that man which made him all the more attractive.

'_Oh well; another day, another memory…of you, Maes.' _Roy pondered as he made his way through the corridors which were darker than usual. Several lamps did lighten a fraction of the passage, but the majority of it still remained clad in darkness.

'_What the hell has the maintaining staff been doing? Can't they at least fix these passage lights?' _Roy thought, being a bit irritated at the slackening of his subordinates.

Gradually, he had begun to pick up his speed; so as to quickly cross this isolated section. There was something which made him feel uncomfortable. As if something unusual, something dangerous had been following him all the way; as if a pair of eyes had been recording every single action he made.

This feeling and also the weird silence itself aroused strange thoughts in Roy's mind. Finally he could avoid it no more; he suddenly halted, stopping in his current position of both feet planted sternly on the ground.

"Is someone there?" he asked while shifting his head to see any sign of the 'creeper'.

"Someone; anyone?"

Still no answer.

"Hmph- I'm imagining things!"Roy quickly then shuddered off this annoying thought and proceeded ahead. After a short amount of time, however, the same feeling of uneasiness came back. It may have just been him, but he had the feeling he was being _followed_.

'_That's not possible though! There could be no one in the office at this time of night. Tch; me and my suspicions . . .'_

He shrugged it off the second time and picked up his pace to get out from that place as quickly as possible. To ignore those nasty feelings, he decided to think about the one who made him happy. He thought about the time which he and Maes had spent together…every moment; every second he could remember. It worked perfectly- now those creepy thoughts didn't seem to bother him much.

However, Roy probably shouldn't have fought the weird thoughts as he had. He found out quickly why – in a rather harsh way.

While thinking of Hughes, Roy soon came near a corner which was darker and a whole lot creepier than the rest of the corridor.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts when all of a sudden a pair of hands came out from the darkened corners and grabbed an inattentive Roy by the shoulders. The hands pinned him against the wall; it happened all too swiftly and suddenly for Roy to even think of a reaction. When Roy realized what was going on, it was much too late.

Roy could already feel a pair of lips attacking his own ferociously. The kiss was so forceful, so passionless. As if it only wanted to have its pleasures by hook or crook. Soon after the lips left their initial position. They furiously traveled downwards to Roy's chest. Whoever the person was, he was starving. Starving for Roy's body.

"No; stop! Leave me- Leave me-mmmm!"

Before Roy could say anything else, his lips were locked by the other's into yet another kiss- a kiss which was even harsher than before. Roy tried desperately to push the stranger away from the kiss, but it was futile. The more Roy struggled the harder the others grip became. As if the forbidden desire itself made the other stronger.

"…nnngh-aah! Let me go! **You hear me? I said let me go!**"

Roy knew that screaming would be of no use. Nobody could possibly hear him from where he was standing; he thought maybe, just _maybe_, someone would hear his desperate cries for help. The thought made Roy shout louder and longer, but it did nothing to help Roy; his cries only _encouraged _the aggressor. It was as if Roy's yelps and screams were melodies to his ears.

Roy could sense a hand moving fast to unbutton his crisp uniform as lips ferociously dug in to play with his now exposed abdomen.

"W-what are you doing? Stop it; no-I said _stop_ it!"

Roy vehemently protested against this torture by throwing his arms. It was of limited strength though, as the stranger had snaked his limbs tightly across those of Roy's, practically restricting every movement made by him. Roy couldn't throw him off either; the man was too strong. Probably because of the overpowering fatigue which made him unable to do so. Roy had to take in every single attack with as much resistance as he could offer. However, the fatigue-both mental and physical, resulting from the day's work had begun to show its effects.

Roy's struggles became weaker and weaker by the second! The shiftings and airkicks were'nt helping as much as they could have normally. Roy knew that very well but then again, he had no other options left.

With time, the attacks got rougher and harsher. The anonymous lips traveled from Roy's fine jaw line to his chest, nibbling and sucking his body at the slightest of instances, ignoring all the rants and pants which the poor victim made. The lips of the beholder then made their way right up to his sensitive spots, stopped there to play with them for a while as the other hand reached up to Roy's mouth and groped it tightly so as to stop the other from attracting any attention by his screams.

The person then went on nibbling at the sensitive part in the trunk, licking and sucking the navel and receiving flinches and yelps from the one providing this golden opportunity.

Roy still continued to break free from the other's grasp- or at least, he tried to free his mouth which was currently being gropped by a set of five fingers.

'_What is he doing? He is mad!' _Roy thought as panic and fear began to conquer his already confused mind_._

"**Mmmmph!!"**

'_No; he's hungry. He knows nothing but hunger for a body!' _

Soon rants and muffled screams filled the air as the attacks on Roy's body got stronger and fiercer. The other truly knew nothing but the unquenchable thirst; the desperation of the need of a body- of Roy's body.

This _had_ to be stopped; Roy needed to do something- anything- to get away from this lunatic.This was enough for Roy to renew his struggles. He jolted up and threw his arms and legs in desperation. He wanted to get away. He wanted to be free. Free from this craziness, free from this eccentricity.

However, all his efforts were going to waste; whatever Roy did it didn't seem to affect the other. It was actually making the other fiercer, as if he was enjoying this! As if playing with Roy's limbs was fulfilling his starvation. At least, Roy was able to drag the mysterious person into the splotch of small light that brightened the corridor. It was dim but it was sufficient for Roy to see the face of the bastard who had dared touch him so aggressively.

At last, he _did_ manage to see the face of the aggressor and immediately after that, he literally froze; he was greatly shocked to see who it was. His eyes widened in disbelief because never in hell would he have thought of this person to be guiltier, if not a sinner.

"You . . . But-but _why_?" his voice cracked, tears racing down his face; he was exhausted and was in complete disbelief.

"Why? Why the he-mmmmph!!"

Roy couldn't finish what he had started to say as the other had thrusted his tongue into Roy's mouth, biting and poking it as harshly and urgently as possible.

Roy had never felt so much pain before! His lips felt like they were being crushed again and again. And the fire flaming his body was all too unbearable. Moreover, the wound which was inflicted upon his heart…how could it be cured; could it be healed?

Gradually, his struggles began to cease completely. He was tired, _very_ tired after the events which followed. Also, the strength of the attacker increased bit by bit, until it completely overpowered Roy. So, he had no other option but to make undignified noises, praying to God that someone might hear them and come to his rescue. But somewhere in his panic-stricken mind, Roy also got the feeling that all his muffled screams, all his prayers were of no avail. Beneath his hopes, he had figured it out that no one,absolutely _no one_ was coming to help him. Not even-

'_Hughes…'_

He was unaware of the single stream of warm, wet liquid that came out from his half-lidded eyes, flowing downhis soft, milky cheeks and disappearing into somewhere below.

Before long, it was over. All over. The last thing Roy remembered was the desperate kisses and forces that went over him. He merely sat there, his uniform torn, his eyes, widened with fear and shame, now staring at the empty corridor, with panic written all over his face and his mind; it was too unclear. Unclear of the events that had just taken place; horror of the incident totally shattered his heart; his mind still confused and unsure of what to do.

In the midst of his thoughts, Roy closed his eyes as the hot stream of tears started to pour down his cheeks; and as for Roy, he sat there, still, staring at the opposite wall – confused and horrified. His mind screaming only one thing-

'_God! Why me; why me?_

oOo

That's chapter 2 for ya! Thank you all who've reviewed and have added this to your favorites! It means a lot to the one who has composed this, in this case, me!

I must mention it here that I used fatigue as an excuse for Roy to be overpowered. The military is pretty strict and the post of the Colonel itself must be pretty tiring. So at the end of the day, it is natural to become tired! Especially after those "intimate moments" with your loved one, you know what I mean? ;D

But if you guys think that somewhere, it is not adding up, then you must inform me. For that, you have to review, right?

So please review and I promise to improve.

Umm…I don't think that you need a preview for the next chapter. But this much I can guarranty you that it won't be boring, rather, it'll be angsty.

Thank you,

Euphoria


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back! My sincere apologies to all formaking you guys wait so long! But what to do? The project in which I was engaged in consumed most of my time! Sorry ;

But I've returned and this time, with a new chapter! So, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

Thank you again Killing Lies for all that you have helped me with.

Chapter-3

"Roy! Roy; open up**!" **Hughes said as he practically pounded the door down, separating the corridor from the office. Needless to mention, said Colonel never actually went home. Home: the place where everyone had the right to feel safe – _everyone_, except for –

"Roy, can you hear me? Open the door, Buddy!"

Hughes continued to knock on the door, trying his best for Roy to open the piece of hinged lumber. He had made his way to the HQ as soon as he had received a call from the guard on duty that the Colonel was behaving rather oddly that morning.

"Alright then, if that's how you are going to play…" having said that, he turned towards Hawkeye.

"It's no use, looks like we have to force ourselves in. Say, Lieutenant, what _did _happy to Roy; do you have any ideas?"

"No Sir. He's been like this ever since we had entered the office." Came a cool yet straight reply. "May be he's depressed about something. He was speaking to Fullmetal the other day!"

"So, you're implying that Roy is in this state – God knows for how long – just 'cause you saw him having a conversation with Ed? Honestly Riza, talk some sense here!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not what I intended to say!" Hawkeye quickly corrected herself, suppressing the suspicions – if there were any – within her mind. "I merely suggested that maybe Ed knows why the Colonel has been acting this way."

Having heard this, Maes _did _calm down from the sudden burst of anger. He cared for Edward _and _Alphonse as his sons. It was natural of him to protest against any kind of remarks which would squander them.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just I am really worried about Roy…I-I'm sorry." He sounded really apologetic. What he said was true, though. It was a pretty stressful morning. With each moment that had passed, the atmosphere was getting all the more angstful!

"Sir! The door's been opened."

This in itself was encouraging news for Hughes. At least now, he could make an approach to Roy and try to share all the strains which might put Roy in such an abnormal situation.

"Thank you Marx! I'll take over from here." Then he made his way into the office; the same office where he vividly remembered every single moment which he and his beloved had spent just last night.

"Roy! Heya Bud!" Hughes tried to start up a conversation as he very "cautiously"proceeded towards him, taking one slow step at a time.

"Didn't you go home?" Hughes tried one more time but there came no response from the addressed. His eyes were as blank as a new piece of paper and his face, once so full of colour, was now sickingly pale.

This didn't look good. For all Hughes knew, something went terribly wrong…so terrible that it stole all the colours from his best friend, leaving only the hoary state which he was in then.

"Look Roy! Avoiding me won't do you any good." Replied Hughes, sounding a bit irritated. "It will only get us worried and restless. Now you wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?"

Still no answer. Roy wasn't his old self; the calm yet more lively state. Whatever the reason was, it really did get to Roy.

"_What could be wrong with him?" _

"This isn't funny any more Roy! Say something!!" Annoyed with the other, Hughes came right beside his best friend. "Why don't you-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

This sudden response did its' best to shock the other – and it was successful, too**. **Hughes practically jumped up at Roy's sudden scream. He definitely didn't seethat coming, especially not after he had placed hishand over the others' shoulder. Roy's reaction did nothing but worry Maes even more.

"Don't touch me?? Roy! You never said anything like that before! What's wrong with you, man?" Having said this, Hughes noticed the reddened mark on Roy's shoulder that seemed to peek out of the collar.

"Hey, wait a minute; what's that?"

Frowning a little, Hughes did exactly what a normal person would do out of curiosity. He grabbed the other's collar while ignoring the other's frantic comments and tried to see the subject of his curiosity, almost forcibly, knowing that Roy wouldn't allow him to do so. What he saw raised his suspicions even more and nevertheless, it also greatly shook him.

Bite marks. There were bite marks all over that reddened area, along with bruises. Fresh, as they were, it was guessed that they were imprinted on Roy's soft skin about six to eight hours ago. Therefore, the incident which made Roy upset,to this extent, took place sometime during the night before.

Bruises; marks; night…all of these three words did much to tighten Maes' heart as a result of possible fear or anxiety. These three words _together _didn't sound good at all! It only meant worse!

"_So, did Roy have a fight with some one? That explains the bruises…but what about these marks? Why are they here?"_ Hughes now was immensely terrified. The marks, the silence, Roy's pale face and his spacing out didn't add up to a sane result…it pointed to only one direction.

"Oh my God, Roy! What happened to you?" Hughes could feel that he was trembling – not only his body but his voice was pancky and shaking as well**. **He tried touching his love one more time but this time, however, the other didn't protest. Rather, his eyes widened with fright and his whole body trembled creating almost a vibration.

"R-Roy? What's wrong?" Hughes was truly concerned. He knew that his suspicions were gaining ground and it did less to make him happy.

"All over…it's all over."

"What's all over? Roy for heaven's sake, answer me!" Hughes almost shouted as he tightly got a hold of Roy's shoulders. This wasn't a case of Ishbal anymore, that much was clear. Roy had gotten over that massacre.

"_So what could be the reason that frightened Roy so much?"_

Gently holding his face, the distressed Lieutenant Colonel tried to make eye contact with his love, a task which was not difficult in normal situations. However, this wasn't what one calls "Normal".

"DON'T TOUCH ME . . . don't touch me; le-leave me alone . . . leave me alone . . ."

Roy's pupils got smaller and smaller in some unknown terror. His voice,in which he uttered the incomplete sentences, was whispery and his breaths were terribly hard and uneasy. He was, clearly, in a state of great shock and terror. His way of reacting did help to give Maes a small idea of the horrifying thing which, literally, shoved the once strong man into the whorl of fear and anxiety.

"Hey! Calm down!"

"I'm sorry…Hughes, I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's alright! You don't have to be sorry!" The other tried desperately to make Roy come to his senses but he was failing miserably in his attempt to do so.

"No…just leave me alone; please, let me go…"

Finally, Roy could take it no more. He broke into tears – tears which indicated not sadness but shame; insult; lose of pride.

"Just let me go . . . let me go; leave, leave me alone . . ."

Yes, much to his terror, Maes Hughes was right. Even so, unlike other times, he wasn't relieved of his discovery. Rather, an unknown terror filled his heart. The very thought of the preceding events widened his citrine orbs.

It all seemed like a nightmare…a truly terrifying nightmare. It was all becoming compiled almost too smoothly, much to Hughes' detest.

Roy's behavior was the key to it all – it spoke of the unspoken event, which was easily understood by Maes.Undoubtedly, what he had been keeping concealed deep in the chambers of his mind were proving to be right. What Maes had feared the most was true.

Roy Mustang, his best friend, his love was...

"_Raped!" _

oOo

So that was yet another chapter of the fic!

Ok, first of all, thank you all who have reviewed and as a reward, cookies for all of you!!

Here it is: COOKIES

They are home made!

And now, about the fic, what did you guys think of it? Good, bad, ugly, nutty, crazy, stupid…what? Yes, Iknow what you are gonna say: that Roy was Ooc in it! Well answer one thing, if you please: How can a person, who has been brutally raped, still be keeping his composure as he'd do in normal situations? And that too, only after four or five hours since the rape took place?

Other than that, Plz do let me know your opinions! How? By reviews of course! They inspire me to write more, you know!

So, plz don't take away my inspiration away from me…rather increase it with your reviews. As stated earlier, I'm open to all kinds of 'em!

And if you want another sneak peek, well…I can say this much that it will be angsty and exciting…

Thank you,

Euphoria


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Finally! Chapter-4! Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't get my lazy arse to write it down! But I finally posted it. And it gets to show you that I'm still alive! XD I ain't dead yet! -cackles- Anyways, below lies the material for which you've been so anxious (at least, I myself was!) and I hope it'll compensate for the incredible delay. And I know that it's late, but still, Happy New Year to all of you.

Special thanks to Killing Lies. As always, thank you so much Killing Lies for all the editing that you've done! And Thanks for the word Aphephobia (fear of being touched) I really appreciate your effort. ^^

And now…

**Chapter-4**

"Brother, there you are!" A metallic voice was directed to a certain alchemist, who, for the time being, was dosing off."Have you heard? The Lieutenant Colonel…he wants to have a conference with you…all of you!"

At this, the blonde's eyes opened lazily, still full of sleep.

"What do you mean by _all of us_?" He asked, still trying to shift into a comfortable position on the couch.

I don't know actually – he just called and, well, he sounded really anxious!" Al paused before speaking again, this time with a bit of hesitance**. **"Brother…y**-**you didn't do anything wrong now, did you?"

"What do you mean by that Al?" The comment surely invoked a good impulse from Ed, who was then awake and fully seated. "Anything wrong? As in like what?"

"Umm…no. I**-**I meant that is everything alright?" Al said with worry dripping from his voice.

"Alright? Hmph, of course everything's not alright! I try to get some shut**-**eye and right when I'm about to fall asleep, I hear the military's holding a damn conference!" He then lay down in his former position.

"And 'sides…" Ed replied, while turning to his left,"…I bet it's not that important…seeing that it was HUGHES who called!"

"Are you sure Brother? He did sound pretty worried!" Al said, trying one last time to convince his brother, who could be so stubborn at times.

"I'm _damn sure_ Al! Listen, I had a _really_ rough night yesterday, 'kay? So I'm not in the mood right now…can you manage, Al? Please?"

"Okay, I'll try to." Al responded as he let out a sigh.

'_But then come to think of it, Brother was up pretty late last night…must've been doing his research! But…didn't he submit those to the Colonel the previous day? So then…what was he doing last night?' _

oOo

"C'mon now, Roy!" sighed the Lietenant colonel "Stop acting as if it is the end of the world!"

Futile as it was, Roy never did actually 'stop acting' that way. Maes had a pretty good idea that he wouldn't…but still…

'_He needs to cheer up, even for a bit! Oh Roy, What more can I do for you?' _

"Listen Roy…" Hughes said, coming to the precise point, "I don't know what happened to you and I'm guessing that it must've been pretty bad seeing you so pale like this." Bringing more firmness in his voice, he again said, "I've decide to arrange a meeting with those who were there at that time. Trust me, whoever has hurt you**-** both mentally and physically**-** he'll not get away with this, I promise!"

oOo

"_Brother…y-you didn't do anything wrong now, did you?"_ The words still echoed in Ed's ears. As if a broken record, going on and on about the same thing! The thing which stung Ed right at his heart.

'_Wrong?_' was Ed's thought, as golden orbs reflected darkness and sorrow. '_Yes Al! I did do something wrong; something so terribly wrong.'_

No matter how much he tried, Ed could not be as relaxed as he pretended to be, after Al's departure to the meeting. Something was eating him up…and worse, he couldn't even share it with Al, his little brother; his strength, his courage!

'_Are you sure Brother? '_

'_Yes Al. I am sure. I am the sinner. I committed a horrible sin Al! I-I don't deserve to have a supporting brother like you. What came to me to do such a thing? I don't know; neither can I tell you or even ask you why! All I can say is…' _

"I'm sorry…"

Ed was ready to accept his punishment, anything that would be given to him. But first,he had to do some other duties. He had to meet someone else…

Calming himself, Ed finally got up and made his way towards the hardwood door. He was going to the conference.

oOo

'_What have I done!' _were the thoughts of a distressed colonel, who was at the moment, more stable than before.

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this! He…he wasn't supposed to know!'_ He rebuked himself continuously after he had realized that Hughes had known the mostshameful event of his life. This partial dark secret – partial because Maes still had no clue about the sinner, and with so many enemies around, most likely would never find out.

'_Please…please let it be that way! He mustn't know…he mustn't know…'_

Still absorbed in his thoughts, Roy only came to the reality once more as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He gasped and gave a "Don't touch me" response, which had got common during the last few days after _that_ incident. It didn't bother Maes though. He had got used to it. That kind of a response was expected from Roy, after what he had been through. It became a reflex action which would take time to heal.

Maes knew that. In fact, he knew that very well. It was just, each time he saw Roy do that, blood rushed to his brains. He felt the urge to kill the person who had caused such great damage to Roy; whoever that person was, Maes would find him. He would find him and force him to plead for mercy, begging on his knees before Maes would give him a fitting punishment.

"I**-**I didn't see you coming, Maes", Roy said as he tried to regain his composure. He let out a small sigh as he continued, "You should've knocked!"

"Heh, why? Cause I was acting in a very Fullmetal**-**ish way?" Maes replied keeping a smirk glued to his lips. He had hoped that Roy would reply sarcastically but much to his disappointment, the other merely gave a sad smile.

"What do you want Maes?"

"What do you mean by that?" enquired Hughes, startled by his lover's sudden comment.

"I mean that you didn't come here to chat, that's for sure. So then why**-**"

Before he could clearly explain fully of what he had meant to say, Roy's lips were captured by the others ina small soft kiss, which did a very good job of calming the younger down. With all the tensions and fears temporarily pushed aside, Roy felt a strange feeling of comfort and a sense of protection. Before he knew it, Roy was totally engrossed in the action of expressing affection, opening his own lips, so as to let the other get hold of him completely.

The kiss didn't last long and both of them drew away from each, still tasting each other's flavours from their last kiss.

"You're right. I have more than one reason to come here, the most important one being these papers being handed over to you." Maes continued while handing over a brown envelop to the other, "These are the papers that you wanted right?"

Going through the papers once, Roy nodded a sign of approval. Then, shifting his attention back to the other being, he said, "Thanks! I knew that I could trust you with this one, Maes! And…"

"And what?"

"Anything else?"

''Umm…No, not really; it's just that…" Hughes answered, playfully trying to hold Roy's hands, "…we're going to hold a conference in about thirty minutes."

"A conference?" came the surprised reply, as dark orbs looked into citrine ones with a bit of shock and confusion, mentally hesitating to let the other hold his hand. The fact that he had been _raped_ and had been _contaminated_ still stuck to his mind and was provoked each time someone touched him, be it a complete stranger or his very own lover, whom he'd want to touch tirelessly.

"Yeah! Just some random things…don't worry! I'll manage! Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, let's go home together. I'm sure Gracia won't mind if I stick around for a cup of coffee!" Roy replied with a bit of playfulness in his voice. His hand holding Maes' face while the other placed the envelop carefully on his desk.

"Not at all! Can't wait to drink that hot liquid made by a hot personnel!" Maes' bubbly voice indicated the relief, which,he was feeling on seeing Roy recover from his injuries.

He was recovering,trying hard to suppress any kind of anxiety that lay deep within his heart. Whatever he was feeling then, he was doing a great job of keeping himself calm.

He wouldn't let Maes find out the truth by his actions again. Once was enough, but not anymore.

Moments passed by as the meeting went on. With every passing second, Roy could feel his heartbeat going faster and faster. He was all alone in his chamber with nothing but the monotonous sound of the clock's 'tick tock' to accompany him. His mind began to imagine those strange thoughts, which often haunted him, during his hours of loneliness.

'_Where is he? What's taking him so long?'_ Roy thought continuously. He could feel his body getting tense with every fraction of a second that passed.

_'Maes, please come to me! Open the door and enter this damned room – open it . . . open the door!'_

"Ah,finally!" Roy rejoiced as he heard the hardwood door being opened from outside. "I was getting so worried you know that

As if his prayers had been answered. He wasn't a man who was likely to have been praying, however, after what he had been through, it wasn't unnatural either; Roy was greatly relieved.

"A few more minutes," Roy said, as he turned to face the other being, "…and I swear that I'd surely faint! But now that you are he**-**"

Roy stopped midway, his face clearly showing the expression of shock mingled with what might very well be called fear. His voice suddenly decided to call a strike and his legs seemed to step backwards, without Roy controlling them. As ifthey had a mind of their own.

"Y-you!" escaped Roy's mouth accompanied by histrembling voice and hard breaths. "W-why are you-you here? W-what more d-do you want?"

Roy tried to sound his normal strong self. However, he knew it very well that it wasn't working the way he wanted to. He panicked and the other being knew that very well. He could sense it!

In addition, if his voice wasn't enough, Roy's widened dark orbs pointed out clearly that Roy wasn't in his cool.

"G-get out! Get out…Edward…"

"Relax Colonel." Said person finally opened his mouth. "I'm not here to create any scenes." Ed continued, still standing near the door. "Actually…" Ed spoke again, after a short intake of breath, his voice sounding more like hesitant, than annoyance.

"Actually…I'm…I've been wanting to talk to you about…about what had happened, um, earlier."

Hearing this, the Colonel did calm down a bit. After all, the kid did sound serious and there was guilt written all over his face.

Roy replied in a softer voice, "What more do you need to say Edward? Especially…" directing his eyes at the window, he continued, " I-I don't think that there is anything left to be said, at least, not after _that_…"

"There _is_ something left to be said!" Ed soon after softened his voice, after seeing Roy get a bit timorous. It wasn't exactly the right time to raise his voice. Ed tried his best to handle the already volatile situation.

He looked down with as much respect as possible before continuing, "I…I'm sorry…"

At this, Roy couldn't help but be a little surprised. He could see the blonde blushing furiously. Roy also managed to notice the uneasiness, which Edward was feeling then. The blonde scratched his hands, a sign which undoubtedly pointed out his uncomfortable state.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Colonel. I didn't mean to. I admit my sin, Sir,and will accept the punishment which you'll give me, without any complaints."

Roy's eyes did soften by Ed's words. He could clearly tell that the blonde wasn't playing mind games. He was really sorry, for whatever he had done. Now, he needed forgiveness. Not only for his own profits, but also, for Ed's very own peace of mind. After all, over the three years, Roy did come to understand that both the Elrics were much too honorable for manipulation. Much too innocent as well.

"I'm ready to accept your punishment Sir, but first, you must know that . . . that whatever I had done before, it . . . it wasn't for satisfying my own intentions only, Colonel."Ed sounded serious, too serious for any childish games. "I did it for Al also…"

This truly took the Colonel aback.

'_For Al? Why would he say that?'_ He thought. However, he did not say this aloud, for he knew that the blonde would not give away anything further than that, especially if it concerned his brother.

It was time to forgive Ed. He confessed his guilt, to the person _to whom_ he had committed the guilt. Moreover, he came to Roy all by himself…it wasn't like Roy had forced him to apologize. Ed's pure conscience forced him to admit his wrong-doing. If this wasn't the time for forgive-and forget-policy, then the right time would never come.

Roy could feel his body becoming less tense. He relaxed a bit, his heart softened and his eyes regained their composure from the horror, which covered them. He felt that strong parenthood feeling, the same feeling that he had developed over the pastthree years. He slowly approached Ed and hesitantly held his shoulders.

After all, what he had been through wasn't easy to forget. It led Roy to develop Aphephobia. He felt that waywhen Maes touched him or even kissed him. But now, it was the time to get over it; he touched Ed, once, who was the very cause of his , the kid regretted and nowwas a good time to support each other.

"Ed" he spoke, dragging the blonde close to him, "I-I…" placing his hand on the other's back, he said, "I forgive you."

Ed didn't know what to say. He was feeling a great deal of comfort. As if, he'd been finally released from confinement and stepped on to the luscious green natural carpet, inhaling air in its purest form. He had been forgiven and that meant a lot to him.

"Really?" Ed rejoiced as his eyes grew wider, his lips curling up to a smile.

"Yes, Ed. I forgive you. Maybe it's going to take me some time to forget what I had gone through, but, I promise Ed, I promise to try and forget it."Roy, having said this, smiled softly. A true smile, after so many days.

"These papers" Ed said, finally noticing the papers which were already placed on the desk, "These are…"

"Adoption papers."

"Adoption?"

"I wanted to be your legal guardian… both your**[s]** and Al's."

Ed's eyes saddened at that. The man, whom he had an _intense crush_ on a few days ago, whom, as a result of that crush, he had committed such a _disgusting_ act of _raping_, wanted to _adopt_ them; to look after them, to provide them the love of a parent;it brought back his feeling of guilt.

Obviously, Roy noticed and understood Ed's sudden silence. All he could do now was to comfort the teen. Both of them had gone through enough and at this point, they needed each other for mutual support.

"Let it go, Ed. What's done is done." Roy said letting out a sigh, as he gently stroked the other's back, as a sign of comfort. "All we can do now is…forget the past and move forward."

The blonde did soothe to his words. They were comforting and very realistic.

"Colonel?"

"Hm?"

"Will you ever for-I mean…thanks…"

"I'll try and …yeah, you're welcomed…"

"Colonel?"

"Hmn?"

There was a pregnant pause as both seemed to think and roll over the new information, before Edward spoke again.

"Thanks…for the adoption…"

"Don't mention it."

"Colonel?"

"What is it, Ed?"

"Remember what I've said." Ed said, regaining his sternness, "Things aren't always what they seem."

Having said this, Edward left the room, leaving Roy all to himself, with only his thoughts to accompany him. However, this time, those weren't thoughts of insecurity but a seed of suspicion. It was planted inside Roy's head, and made Roy ponder over Edward's words.

_'Things aren't always what they seem . . . indeed Ed, they aren't. It was for Al, so then Ed didn't assault me only to fulfill his desire. It's not like him to do so; so then, why? Or better yet, _who_? Who is actually behind all of this? In addition, what does it have to do with Al? Who's after us; who is it; why . . . ?'_

Mystery was beginning to take its shape. A clear conspiracy was taking its form…all involving Roy and the two brothers. Whoever it was sure had planned something big, so as to force Ed into doing something as degraded as _sexually assaulting_ his Commanding officer and more so, his soon-to-be-adopted-father.

'_We're into something big this time. We wait; letting the mystery unfold by itself . . . Hughes, forgive me. I can't let you in on this; I-I can't involve you into this __mess. I'm sorry, and I-I love you Maes. I beg you, please give me strength to overcome this hurdle._'

oOo

Ok, it's the end of Ch-4 and I've seen what you guys said…yeah, I did make Roy a bit catatonic in the last chapter…but it was totally natural to go all hyper like that, don't you think so? I mean, surely, you can't expect a person to remain all calm and composed after he'd been brutally assaulted, and that too, sexually!

But guys, thanks for your reviews and I hope that you'll find Roy in character and less catatonic in this chapter. Anyways the drama starts here…Yeah, it was Ed!

You guys: Heh! Told you sooooo! XD

But as he had said, "Things aren't always what they seem." Means, this is a hell o'va conspiracy! XD Who could it be? Who's behind all these? Some known enemies? Or maybe someone who has yet to reveal the identity? O_o You guys think about it while I write the next chapter. CX

Oh and yeah! Adoption! It's a part of the story, really! In case you haven't read the summary, I did mention, Roy/Ed parental, didn't I? Don't be afraid! I won't ruin the story by mushiness and stuff; this will only help it to get better, I promise. And as for that li'l sneak-peak, be prepared for some real suspense and thrillers…ooh and also spoilers! CX But for now, please drop your reviews! I'll accept CC-s but please, no flames!

Thanks,

Euphoria.:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Torture! This is torture!! I won't admit it! IWON'TIWON'TIWON'TIWON'TIWON'T...

**Warning: **Yaoi, rape, angst...what more do you need?

**AN:** Yeah! I'm back from the dead! And with a new chapter too! :P I'm so sorry for taking THIS long! I had it written before...it just needed to be checked. And no, it's not my beta's fault either! In the mean time, I did some more researches on male rape. Did you know that the male-rape surviviors are more in number than female-rape survivors? And that often, the former is more violent, more ferocious than the letter and yet, the male victims tend to remain quiet out of fera, pride and confusion?

**Additional notes:** So, here, we see more mystery, more angst and in case any of you wonder, "Is she ever gonna untangle this mess?" Then in reply, I say, leave the worrying to me! XD It's going as planned and I'm gonna keep you entertained!

Special thanks to my beta, Killing Lies, as always for her wonderful patience and tolerance. :D

**Chapter-5**

'Things aren't always as they seem.' Ed's words kept ringing and ringing in Roy's mind. He just couldn't figure out what Ed had meant by that! So far, what _was _clear was that there was some else – someone manipulating Edward. Someone who was driving him to the edge to commit such a shameful act – if Roy was to fully believe that!

Roy shook his head a couple of times to get rid of these thoughts. He had his friend watching him and also saying something, darn it!

_Pay attention! No, no no…don't wander off damn it! Pay attention!_

'Shut up! Just shut up! I know that he's here.'

_Exactly! And he can't know that someone actually FUCKED you._

'I know that. He mustn't know! He mustn't know!'

"Huh? What were you saying again?" Roy gave his mind-squabble a rest. He was uncomfortably aware that Maes was looking at him with concern.

He was worried to see the younger spacing out like that. Roy wanted to divert his full attention to his lover.

However, this didn't last long. Before he knew it, Roy's mind wandered into the previous chamber, where he'd been answering to his own mind, an activity which he did frequently after the dark incident.

'God! Why me? Why did this happen to me?'

_Why you? I thought you liked having sex!_

'Shut up! That's not true!'

_Isn't it? You had sexual relations with Maes, and __**then**__with Edward! You're a slut Roy!_

'He didn't mean it!'

_No, he didn't. It happened just like that, eh?_

'Screw you! Why won't you go away?'

_You could've easily pushed him away from you. Yet you __**didn't.**_

'I couldn't!'

_Because you didn't want to! _

'NO!'

_If not Maes, then let it be someone else, is it?_

'That's not it at all! He forced me and you know it!'

_Then why won't you confess it?_

'Because he's a child…darn it!'

_A child who RAPED you…YOU WHORE!_

'Shut up, shut up, shut up…'

"Shut up!" Roy stopped abruptly, as the sudden consciousness of his rather odd action dawned in him. For a moment, he simply stayed that way, staring right into his lover's eyes surprised and confused.

It scared the hell out of the other man also. The way Roy had shouted was totally uncalled for. He kept staring at Roy, terrified, like a little boy after his mommy had just rebuked him.

"I-I'm sorry…Maes," Roy fumbled, painfully aware of the uneasiness which had just been created, "I didn't mean you!"

"Then who _did_ you mean?" Maes asked, bewildered, as he brought his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "You sure everything's alright?"

_No, nothing is alright! You are lying to him; LIAR!_

'No! I'm not lying!'

_Then why aren't you telling __**him **__everything that has happened?_

'Because, it's already worse'.

_You are afraid that he might find out the truth about you being a pervert!_

'NO! NONONONONONONONO…'

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Wow! Easy there Roy!" Maes squealed, not being able to understand Roy's spacing out or his phobia of being touched.

'He is still bothered about anyone touching him', Maes wondered, 'Damn that person! How dare he? How dare he hurt him!'

He shook off all the tensions and tried to appear casual. Then, shifting his attention back to Roy, he noticed the same terror, the exact same terror on Roy's face. He bewilderingly looked how Roy clenched the seat as Maes' hand was directed towards him, sweating, as if he had awaken from a terrible nightmare.

Deciding not to worsen the matter any further, Maes stated, recoiling his extended arm, "Roy, it's okay. I didn't mean to startle you."

Then, tightening his jaws, Maes spoke again, "It has been made official. The Elric brothers are officially your adopted sons from this point onwards."

This seemed to calm Roy down a bit. His body relaxed and his hand loosened its grip from the tightly clenched seat.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Roy asked assuring himself, "They have?" Encouraged by a 'positive' nod from the older man, he said, smiling softly, "Thank goodness! Have they reached my house already?"

"They were heading towards it when we last checked upon them, which was forty five minutes ago, to be precise…so, we can assume that they are already inside your house."

"But how did they get inside?" Roy asked abruptly, "How did they get the keys?" It seemed excessively suspicious for Roy.

To reach the place is one thing…but to actually get in _without_ Roy giving the keys? It wasn't sounding right.

"Relax Roy! Don't you remember," Hughes replied, gently messaging the other's hands (Don't touch me.) "…that you had given them the bunch of spare keys just in case you were late?"

The younger man, after listening to what Maes had justified, made a sound of acknowledgement. Hughes was right. He did give them the spare keys.

'How could I forget? How careless of me!'

"Maybe you should get some rest!" Hughes suggested, unsure of what else to say, "I'll be leaving for today, kay? See you tomorrow!"

"Yes."

"And Roy", Maes spoke once again, turning the knob, "Please, don't stay 'round the office." Having said that, he left.

Now Roy was all alone, once more in that crooked office; he only had the spinning sound of the fan to keep him company.

'He's right! I should go home, now.' Roy thought, as he looked at the clock. 'Ed and Al probably are waiting for me. They're also all alo-'

The last part of his muse automatically made his heart pound. _Alone._ He was alone as well…that day…when…

Roy returned to the dark corner of his mind, which reminded him repeatedly of the terrifying night. He became frozen on the spot as his phobia started kicking in again.

_Yes, __**alone**__! You seemed to be familiar with that word, don't you?_

'What do you mean?'

_Alone…at the corridors…__**dark and silent**__ corridors…_

'Shut up! I told you to shut up!'

_Walking and walking…then suddenly, those strong pair of hands, do you remember them?_

'No! NO I DON'T! NOW GO AWAY!!'

_Grabbing and holding you down…_

'Fuck you! Go to hell, for all I care!'

_Doing all those things to you, kissing and brushing… _

'BE QUITE! YOU KNOW NOTHING!'

_Don't I? Don't I know anything as to how he hurt you again and again…_

'SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!'

_Or, how he played with your body, fulfilling his hunger? Don't I know how you pathetic being struggled to scream and shout, while his hands covered your fucking mouth?_

'STOP IT!'

_The same mouth which is now totally contaminated!_

'He said he was sorry! I believe him, damn it!'

_Okay! He said there was someone else behind all these._

'It is possible!'

_Then who made him do what they call SEXUAL ASSAULT?_

'I don't know! Maes is-'

_Maes! That guy has __**some**__ nerve!_

'What do you mean?'

_Touching you, rather your body, each and every time. Heh, that guy sure knows how not to miss the chance which he has!_

'You sick fuck; fuck you! How could you even _say_ that? He's Maes! _Maes!_ He can't take advantage of me, he CAN'T!'

_Or he is taking advantage of you without you being aware of anything! Hiding behind that oh-so friendly mask!_

'No! He-he can't! He loves me!'

_He loves your body!_

'He was there to take care of me.'

_**Immediately **__after your rape!_

'I'm glad that he was there after that!'

_Because HE might've been the big boss behind the activity!_

'N-no!'

_Think about it! He was there after your big moment. He was the first to arrive. He is the one who has full right to you and your body. HE HAS THE BIRTHDAY CAKE AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!_

Roy winced as his mind slapped himself back to the world of reality, yet again. A bit wobbly, he was breathing hard and eyes widened, tiny beads lining the thin brows and his forehead. His right hand clenching one of the three cushions, the other, placed on his chest, trying uselessly to calm down his pounding heart.

He just couldn't believe that Maes would do such a disgusting thing. Maes loved him! With all his heart! How could he take advantage of Roy?

'But the arguments…no! They are meaningless.' Roy thought. 'But, what if they're true…?'

He still couldn't figure out what he should believe. On one side, there was his political self, who scanned every incident and drew conclusions, which were hard to throw in the bins…and there was the softer side of a lover, to whom it was all pieces of shit. He knew Maes well enough. He didn't have such a sick mind of taking full chance of his status. That much was well understood by Roy, after all the times they spent together.

Roy had full trust in his love. He knew it was stupid of him to suspect Maes. No matter what the inner politician said, the lover within was right, as always. It was better to follow his heart rather than his mind. Therefore, Roy decided to redirect his suspicion to someone who had motives that were more obvious. Like, Archer or Kimblee maybe.

Alternatively, someone who was beyond suspicion. Roy had to find that very 'someone' and that too, without showing any more weakness to Maes. Once was enough. Now, Roy had to have full control of himself, at least in front of the one he loved the most.

Amidst his muses, he heard the indicating sound of a knob turning, which meant that the door being opened yet again. He tried to gather himself, so as to meet this person, whoever he was. Surely, he wouldn't discuss anything being all jumpy and catatonic.

It took him quite a number of heavy breaths before he could actually let out a 'come in'. Whom he saw entering through the door surprised him nevertheless.

"Maes."

Maes Hughes. The very being was Maes Hughes himself. However, something was different about him. He wasn't his usual self, rather very serious as he slowly closed the door.

"I thought you went home."

Roy's heart began to pound again. He was shaking a bit. An unknown fear clutched him.

"I-I was about to leave." Roy spoke once again, receiving no answer from the addressed.

Yes, there was definitely something different about Maes. Roy noticed this as the other slowly locked the already closed door and turned to meet Roy's gaze. This time, those citrine orbs weren't like the usual. They appeared cold. Cold as if they never knew the word 'emotion'. Scanning something which the being wanted.

"M-Maes…what's wrong?"

Roy's voice began to shake as he retreated the other's slowly approaching steps. Something was not right and he could sense it. Finally, there was no more space to retreat and Roy had to come to a halt giving just enough time for Maes to stand in front of the younger man, his eyes still full of what might be called lust.

Placing both of his arms on top of the younger's shoulder, he made the other wince and gasp, as the touch became harder and harder with each passing second, until forcing Roy to plop down on the afore mentioned couch.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roy enquired as the other pinned his fists with his own pair of hands, while placing himself, on top of the bewildered and somewhat scared Roy.

"No-stop. Maes, what are you trying to do?" Came from the shaking voice.

Roy knew very well where this was going. Moreover, it was totally justified for his heart to throb as the obsidian orbs met the citrine ones, the later showing no emotions at all, instead, flickering with a scary desire.

Before long, it was all the same. The same action, which had been done to the same person…that same feeling, that same desire, that exact look in the older's eyes. Roy was all too familiar with it.

And then, it started. The exact thing, only this time, it was more forceful and more vicious than previously. The familiar winces and squirms yet again, escaped from the familiar being. Roy struggled once again, struggled to free himself from the similar situation, all the while trying to scream, while his mouth was being obstructed once again, by a different set of lips and much harsher, so to speak.

And soon this also came to an end. Just like last time. Nothing new.

However, this time, Roy did say. He did have the strength to speak to the person standing right in front of him. Licking his lips in pleasure, at the same time his face being kept as hard as stone.

"Why?"

"WHY?" Roy asked again, receiving no reply from the other.

"How dare you? How _dare_ you to_ touch _me like that?"

Roy panted heavily from the excitement. Plus, there was that rude shock of betrayal.

"I thought you were different from others. Thought that I was lucky to have you as the 'one'. So then WHY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY TRUST?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Came the reply, as cold as ice, as hard as stone, greatly shocking the one to whom it was directed.

"I thought you cared. I thought…you loved me!" Roy breathed out, as he felt his heart shattering into pieces.

"Silly boy!" Came the sharp mocking gesture, which stung Roy's ears and his already broken heart.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't love you! I LOVE your body."

"No; that's not true!"

"Of course it is! Why do you think I would actually _pretend _to love you?"

Roy couldn't believe his ears. This was the last thing, which he expected to hear from Maes.

"So", he began slowly, "If you never really loved me and only _pretended_ to do so…why did you want to have an affair? When you already have your wife back home, to fulfill your sick desires? You bastard! You have a wife and a daughter!"

Roy tried one last time. Deep within his heart, there was still a part of him left, who wanted to prove Maes wrong.

"Ah, Roy!" Maes replied, with a devilish grin, stuck to his face, "Why do you think I didn't? Because, it's not the same thrill! And 'sides, who says I'm interested in fucking a girl?" He continued, as his hands slowly traced the outline of Roy's cheeks, now streamed with a few drops of tears, "…When I can have someone so handsome and co-operating, that too, of the same gender!"

Then slowly moving his hands (filthy hands) to trace Roy's jaw line, he blabbered, "Oh don't be a spoiled sport! At least, you don't have to worry about getting pregnant, each time we enjoy ourselves!" A cold grin crossed his lips, "At least, I do!"

Roy wanted to slap this bastard standing in front of him. This wasn't the Maes he knew, that he loved. His Maes was never so sick! Or was he? And Roy was just a bet…a fuck-toy?

_See, I told you so!_

'This has to be a dream…this has to be a dream! THIS CAN'T BE BAPPENING! No! Not to me!'

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Roy jolted up, surprising the other a bit. His mind was no longer in the dark veils of fear. Rather, it was shrouded with anger, betrayal, shame and…disappointment.

"How dare you? Who gave you the right to mess with my feelings?" Roy shouted as he felt warm streams gathering in his eyes.

"Who gave you the right to treat my body the way you want to? Get away from me, you Filthy Man!"

"Whatever…" The other said, making his way towards the door. Before slamming the piece of wood, he looked over his shoulders. Directing his gaze towards the now baffled Roy, he threw the comment, "Keep you libido warm, babe! IWill be back again for more!" He spoke in a mocking tone, clearly intending to pinch the other, who at this point already had enough of his share of sadness.

And then, he left, leaving Roy all to himself, to regret his existence, to surround himself with the web of negative emotions, which did nothing but worsen the other's already suffering heart.

Finally, Roy could hold himself back no more. Tears began to flow from his eyes and his heart panged like hell. The shock was too much for him to bear. His nightmares were turning into reality.

All were jumbled up, entangled in a huge mess. He had been raped, yet again, just after his previous assault, by his own 'supposed to be true love', who never really loved the person, save his body. How the hell would a person keep his sanity after all that Roy went through?

He cried bitterly. Clutching the cushion close to his heart, he wept, cursing his own stupidity, his blind love.

However, Roy knew that it wasn't the time to let his emotions flow. He had two kids back home, waiting for his return. He stood up from his current position and slowly directed towards home. He finally got inside the car with the driver, who was already waiting for him.

He would have a lot to think about, a lot to discuss. Maybe Ed could give him some more information. Maybe there was a way to warn Gracia.

Those would have to wait until he reached the safety of his home. However, for now, he remained his composure, keeping a clear mind.

'Almost there…Only few more minutes till home…Maes…'

oOo

Footnote: See, I told you so! I did do some research! As always, reviews are GREEDILY accepted! Do let me know what you think of this chapter in particular! (My beta didn't have to change too much-- three or four lines in totality- I must be improving! Yay!)

And again, hugs to my reviewers- old and new alike and cash to those who have added this to their fave-list! XD

So, untill next time~

E.M


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** After an year or so, I finally update. Yay for me! The chapter is not so good, I admit. Still suffering from writer's block and this is all what I could do.

**Warning:** Rape, yaoi and...blah! You know the rest.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FMA.

**Dedication:** To Fiama D'Wills for encoraging me all the way through.

**Chapter-6**

"You know, it's been half an hour since we've been standing outside this shit of a door!" Ed fumed, still cold from the dew. He was tired and hungry. Moreover, just when he thought his day couldn't have gone any worse, he became the target of puddle-balls, victimized by some seemingly sweet angels. All those and now, the long awaiting. All these were just too much for a renowned state alchemist.

"Hey! You even listenin' ta' me?" scowled the blonde, unable to get a response from the military man, "Colonel! I'm talking to you!"

Onyx orbs flickered momentarily, snapping back into reality and blinking away the slightest of shock and fear that Ed's rough voice caused him.

"I'm sorry! My mind was somewhere else. What was that you were saying just now?" He said, choosing his words carefully, still unsure of his next plan of action. He soon shook off his thoughts and bringing a smirk-tried-but-failed-smile, he said, reaching for the door, "Well, at least, you don't have to stay outside all night! Come in!" He continued, his nose wrinkling to an awful smell, "And by the smell of things, seems you could be better off taking a shower."

"Yeah, about that," Ed said, a faint blush creeping on to his cheeks, "Puddle attack. I'd become a victim!"

That was supposed to be in a light way...or so Ed had thought, hoping to get a reaction from the older man. However, it evoked more than a reaction in Roy. Yes, Roy did react but not in a way which was expected. The last part made Roy to pause for a split second, right in his tracks, eyes widened by a fraction and a sudden rush of air blowing through the traumatised heart.

However, Roy Mustang was a strong man. He wasn't going to reveal his undergoing that easily. He had done it once and that would be the last time that he'd crack like that. He soon adjusted his reaction as the expression of shock melted away to nothingness. He opened the door to his house, welcoming the blonde to the safe shelter of his home.

"Wasn't Al supposed to come as well?" he said, leading the other to the upstairs room. It wasn't long before he had noticed one of the Elric brothers was absent. After all, how hard would it be not to notice the nonattendance of a seven feet tall mass of movable steel?

"Yeah, about that too," Ed said indifferently, "Al said he was going to stay with the Rockbells for a few days. He said he missed Resembool."

Roy smiled and nodded, relieved that there was no sign of danger for his two young wards. Funny, he used to feel the same way when he was with Maes...

'_Maes...' _

oOo

"_Haven't you figured it out yet? I don't love you! I LOVE your body." _

"_No…this is not true!"_

"_Of course it is! Why do you think would I actually /pretend/ to love you?"_

'_That son of a bitch! How dare he say that to me?' _Roy frowned as past thoughts came rushing to his mind. Painful as though they were, still Roy found it hard to believe that it was Maes who had said all those things.

"_So...If you never really loved me and /only pretended/ to do so…why did you want to have an affair? When you already have your wife back home, to fulfil your sick desires? You bastard! You have a wife and a daughter!" _

"_Ah Roy! Why do you think I didn't? Because, it's not the same thrill... And 'sides, who says I'm interested in fucking a girl…When I can have someone so handsome and co-operating, that too, of the same gender!"_

'_Was it Maes? No, it can't be! He can't be Maes. Maes, my Maes loves me. He doesn't pretend to do so! No hell way! He's not Maes! But then...then who is he? An imposter? So hell perfect of an imposter that I can't even differentiate between the real and the fake one? Is that even possible? If so, then does that mean that this bastard will try to endanger Gracia's life? But that means everyone close to him is in danger! But then, who is his real target? Me? Is he an alchemist then? Holding a grudge against the state...or only myself? Or someone closer to me? But then why would he use Ed? Was it really Ed back there? Or was it someone else? But Ed admitted his doing! So was it just a lie? Why would he lie? This just doesn't make any sense! Or am I just searching the upper layers of a deep truth? Am I going mad?'_

"COLONEL!" Roy startled on hearing the sudden jolt of raised voice. He was so deep in his thoughts; he hardly noticed the presence of a now worried Ed, who was gently jerking his shoulder to bring him back to the present world.

"You alright? You don't look so well!" Ed asked worried, unaware of repeating the same question which Roy had once asked Edward, all the while, the youngster was busy gaping at Roy, pondering over his heavy little infatuation.

"I'm fine, Ed." Roy finally replied, after staring into the void for a minute or so. However, he soon shook of the tense feelings as soon as he became aware of the awaiting blonde, still hoping to get a reply from the other.

At last, composing himself to a great extent, Roy fulfilled the young alchemist's wish, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said," He replied, "You don't have to make dinner for me. I already dined. Not that I mind your culinary skills!"A moment after, softening his voice a little, Ed said a bit more gently, frowning with concern, "You know, sometimes, it really helps a lot if you share what's bothering you with someone you trust." He turned towards his room. "It really helps."

Having said that, Ed waited no longer and headed towards an awaiting bed. He was tired as said before and more over, he knew better to expect an answer from Roy. From the past few years that had passed, Ed had come to know that Roy Mustang was not exactly the type to rant about his sadness and dilemma. Rather, he was more of a silent type when it came to these situations and preferred to sort them out himself.

However, no sooner did Ed take more than three steps, he heard a soft voice whispering out his name. A whisper so small, so barely audible but enough to enter the younger's ears.

'_Was it just me or did I hear something? Hmp! Must be the call of the bed!'_

Having thought of that, Ed shook his head and continued to go towards the polished piece of wood.

"Ed!"

The voice called again and this time, it _wasn't_ the call of the bed. It was much clearer than before and also, came from the same room, from behind the strolling blond.

Ed stopped in his tracks, as he heard the raven haired man calling him, not summoning, but actually _calling_ him.

"The formalities are restricted while at work."

"Yes."

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" he responded, taking the hint, his back still facing Roy.

"You...you don't need to go to bed right now...if that's not too much of a problem."

Ed paused and stared at Roy, expecting little of the so called request for Ed's company. Drawing in the cool air, he slowly faced the man and walked towards him.

"It's not."

'_Ah well! Looks like the bed's gonna have to wait.'_ Ed thought, as he silently sat beside Roy, a quite smile stretched across his lips.

oOo

Ed kept sitting beside the raven haired alchemist. He had expected Roy to talk but as he had thought before, Roy was truly a hard nut to crack. He took one small glance at the musing man, deep in his thoughts. Figuring that Roy still didn't land on the earth, he breathed out an inaudible sigh and focused on whatever that would be of interest to him. Honey eyes trailed over the shelves and racks full of books, danced over the warm white walls, glided past the laminated picture wrapped in a golden frame and finally came settled over his own pair of dissimilar hand.

He didn't know how long he'd have to wait like this. He decided to wait for another thirty minutes or so. In a time killing suggestion, his minds ordered his fingers to travel up to his sleeves from where, a pair of fingers unmindfully analysed the smoothness of the fabric without taking count of any data in his mind.

'_I wonder if the bed was a good option right now.'_ Ed thought, as he placed his index finger over the window sill, where they were both sitting, making imaginary spirals.

But luckily, he didn't have to wait long. He was in the middle of his twelfth spiral when suddenly, the other gave proof that he was still here.

"You remember when you'd said about not believing the apparent?" Roy said. He continued, after receiving a small nod from the blond beside him, "I think I know whom you had meant."

Ed's finger stopped abruptly for a fraction of a second. Not looking at the man, he said, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Even I'm not sure!" Came the reply in the form of a whisper.

At this, Ed's eyes reflected surprise, an amount almost undetectable by anyone. But it did have its effect on Ed. Weirdly enough, he felt someone pinching his heart and allowing a pencil-jet of air into it, which created an awkward sensation within the young alchemist. However, he soon got over this feeling and drew his attention to drawing spirals on the inner sill. Shifting from spirals to other shapes, Ed's fingers kept themselves busy, trailing and retracing the imaginary piece of art. He slowly glided his index finger over the cool surface and thought of something else to say.

The air was getting tense and heavy and the pregnant silence from both of them added more to the already humid atmosphere. It was Ed this time who finally burst the balloon of stillness. He adjusted his voice to sound as gentle as possible before he turned to Roy and said, "So...what are you going to do now?" He lifted his hands from the sill and placed them on his shirt. Holding it gently, he continued once more, "Are you going to take steps against that person? Are you going to send him to jail or something?" Clenching the piece of fabric, he went on, "Or are you simply going to drive him out of the country by employing him some assignment?"

Ed had hoped for Roy to reply to this and he did. But the kind of reply which he gave wasn't as expected by Ed. He had hoped for something else as a reply but not the one which he had received.

"I can't say anything yet, Edward. I can't act so rashly. I need more evidence before I finally come to a conclusion." Verbalised the older man. While he did so, Ed noticed, by one of his many sneaky stares, that a delicate sheet of sparkling gel coated the beautiful onyx orbs.

Roy was trying very hard not to cry in front of Ed. He was trying his best to hold his cool and composed image in front of the teen, something which deserved credit after all that had happened to him. And the way Roy was whispering and profoundly blinking, Ed could make out well, whom Roy was suspecting...or rather thinking about.

'_After all that he has done, still the Colonel can't stop thinking about him?'_

Hiding away what he thought, Ed stole one more glance at Roy and saw the other struggling to keep his eyes dry. Sometimes Ed wondered whether Roy would ever be over that special person! Weird as it was, the very thought of _him_ brought a piercing sensation in Ed's heart. As if, thousands of needles were being stuck in his heart and more Ed tried to think about it, more became the number of needles.

Ed clenched his shirt harder and kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Honey-orbs narrowing by a fraction, Ed realized that Roy would probably never get over this incident. And come to think of it, neither would he!

So strange is fate. Once Ed had been deeply, _madly_ crushing over the raven haired man and now...and now, there he was, sitting right beside the once man-of-his-dreams, who, by a sudden twist of fate, was there, separated from him only by an inch or so, who would probably touch him someday, after he got over his apephobic distraught, but as a father, a guardian,_ not_ as the one who Ed would like him to be. And as for Ed himself, he never really had a chance with that man, not then, not even now...as he had legally become his son- adopted and to be taken care of by the man, who was once the reason for his increasing heart-throbs.

'_What an irony!' _

Soon after, Ed turned his gaze outside the window to view anything new from outside. The houses were all dark and only a handful still had their lights on. The road was empty with one or two cars passing over it, probably returning to their respective garages. No other being could be seen on the streets, save for two dogs that were oddly in the mood for some merry-making. The moonlight shone mostly divinely upon the mentioned landscape, nullifying the artificial illumination coming from the street lights. It was then when Ed realized how much time had passed by. It was most certainly past his bedtime, if he had any like all the other decent kids and was probably approaching dawn.

The clock tick-tocked its own monotonous song and refrained from ceasing to serve its purpose for which it had been invented.

1:30 a.m.

Ed caught Roy's attention as he rose from his seat and stretched himself as much as his body would permit. He let out a humongous yawn and answered Roy before the man had any chance of voicing his query.

"I'm gonna turn in to bed now. It's getting pretty late."

Roy nodded at his answer before he voiced a 'good night'. He was also going to turn in soon. He was too god damn tired that day. He wished for his bed and most definitely more silence so as to plan what he would be doing next. He changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, took care of his hygienic habits and headed towards his bed.

Finding a comfortable position to lie down, he now held a pillow against his chest and chalked out his routine for tomorrow. He was going to investigate on his own. To see if Hughes was the criminal or not. He prayed to God desperately for the sinner to be someone else. But to be absolutely sure, he needed to go to H.Q as early as possible. And hopefully, he would know the pure truth.

Time was closing in. He could feel the nearness of the veracity. It was just a matter of time, only a few more hours to pass before the reality would unfold itself before him...

oOo

That was it. I'm not satisfied with this, to be honest. But I hope it's worth some reviews. Please do let me know how well you digested this chapter. See you soon!

~Euphoria


End file.
